


put a ring on it

by yellowdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chef! junhui, engaged wonhui, fluffy like real tooth roothing, super duper slight angst, wonwoo is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreams/pseuds/yellowdreams
Summary: In which Wonhui are engaged and Junhui accidentally loses his engagement ring. Some angst and a lot of fluff ensue.





	put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> hey waddup guys! uh i wrote this during the hellest of all hell weeks this semester because apparently my creative juices come out when i'm supposed to be doing uni work (lmao). to those also having their hell week, y'all can do it! i believe in you!! in the wise words of kim mingyu, hwiiting!! <3

Junhui wakes up before 7 to Wonwoo’s gentle snoring vibrating against his chest. Junhui’s brings his left hand, which has cupped Wonwoo’s waist through the night, to the latter’s face, brushing the curly fringe away from his forehead. Junhui marvels at Wonwoo’s beauty, peacefully sleeping upon his chest. He should definitely get up now and get ready for work, but he couldn’t bear to wake the slumbering boy in his arms, so instead, he continues to gently stroke Wonwoo’s hair. Another minute in bed wouldn’t hurt, Junhui supposes.

The golden light of the sun peeking through curtains hits something on Junhui’s hand, causing him to pay attention to it. An engagement ring- one that Wonwoo had surprised him with one summer night, or at least, that’s what they tell people. They had gone to the beach for the weekend, for Wonwoo had insisted to “take some time off from the city.” A request that genuinely confused Junhui, since Wonwoo has always preferred the city.

_They were having an evening stroll by the beach, hand in hand, saying nothing, and just enjoying each other’s company, when a small object fell on Junhui’s sandaled foot with a faint clink sound. Junhui immediately stooped down to retrieve whatever it was when Wonwoo pulled him back up in an upright position._

_“Noooooo!!!!!” Wonwoo exclaimed, clutching Junhui by the shoulders._

_“Wonwoo, what the hell???”_

_“Um! That was my thing! I dropped my thing…” Wonwoo then crouched down, frantically digging through the sand._

_“Oh let me help you! What is it?”_

_“NOOOOOO!!! I can find it myself! Just keep standing!”_

_“Wonwoo, you’re being ridiculous! What is it??!!”_

_A little frustrated and a lot confused, Junhui began to stoop back down to the sand when Wonwoo finally looked up, kneeling on one knee, holding a beautifully and simply studded ring. Junhui’s eyes widened in shock, automatically stepping back a few inches. A rush of a million emotions coursed through his being, and immediately, fat tears rolled past his cheeks._

_“Junhui…” Wonwoo began._

_“Babe, what in the actual hell?!” Junhui was choking in sobs now._

_“You’re already crying! I haven’t even started my speech yet!” Wonwoo laughed. He extended his other hand to hold Junhui’s, steadying him._

_“Hurry up then! I’m gonna be in hysterics!” Junhui’s sight of this beautiful man kneeling before him was blurring from his tears._

_“Baby, I’m sorry, but this is DEFINITELY not how I planned it. I fricking rented this beautiful gazebo a few meters away, but here we are now because the dang thing fell out my pocket!” Wonwoo spit out, his voice a mixture of joy, nervousness, and slight annoyance._

_“Junhui,” he continued, “I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you, and everyday for the past five years, I fall deeper and deeper in love. Those five years weren’t perfect, and I know that the future years we spend together won’t be, as well. Heck, even this proposal isn’t! But as long as I’m with you, Junnie, I feel perfect. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same way too…”_

_“YES, WONWOO. YES!!” Junhui sobbed, trying to pull Wonwoo back up._

_“Junhui, I haven’t even asked the question yet!”_

_“Oh my god, hurry up!! I’m all ugly now from crying!!”_

_“Babe, will you marry me?”_

_“I said yes, babe! I love you!” Junhui pulled Wonwoo up from his kneeling position with a gentle tug, immediately trapping his now fiancé in his arms. “You idiot! This is why rings come in boxes!” Junhui sobbed into Wonwoo’s shoulder._

_“The box was too bulky and it couldn’t fit in my pocket!” Wonwoo replied, sobbing now, too._

_Wonwoo peeled himself from Junhui’s embrace, and brought the ring to Junhui’s eye level. “You haven’t even put it on yet.” Wonwoo whispered._

_“I’m sorry! I got too excited!” Junhui extended his hand, as Wonwoo slipped the ring into his finger. “It’s so beautiful, Wonwoo. I love it. I love you!”_

_The two kissed under the moonlight. Wonwoo’s hands gripped the small of Junhui’s back, while Junhui’s fingers tangled into Wonwoo’s hair. Usually, Wonwoo’s soft hair would slip with ease through Junhui’s fingers, but tonight, the strands would slightly get caught. Neither of them minded though, especially when both of them knew it was just that shiny diamond ring on a tanned finger causing the difference._

Wonwoo finally stirs in Junhui’s arms, eyes fluttering open. “Good morning.” he says in his sleepy voice that Junhui has always found quite sexy.

“Morning, baby.” Junhui smiles before capturing the other’s lips with his own.

“Babe, morning breath!” Wonwoo cutely whines, but giggles anyway.

“Hm well, tough luck! I’m gonna be your husband soon so you’re just gonna have to deal with it!” Junhui teases, lightly tickling the other boy’s sides.

“Junhui, stop it! We’re gonna be late for work!” Wonwoo laughs, wriggling out of Junhui’s embrace.

“Says you, who woke up later than me!” Junhui responds, insistent on continuing his tickling.

“Aish why did I propose to you again?” Wonwoo jokes, out of breath, rolling over to the other side of the bed as he finally escaped Junhui’s tickles.

“Because you love me, silly.”

“Hmm you’re very right. Yes I do,” Wonwoo leans over to press a quick kiss on Junhui’s lips, “love you.”

\-----

Junhui is gearing up for today’s work in a kitchen of a fancy-ish restaurant. He puts on his chef’s coat, rolls up his sleeves, and removes his watch. As much as he’d like to flaunt his shiny engagement ring at work, he can’t really risk getting such a precious thing damaged. As a chef, his hands do a lot of non-ring-friendly activities, so ever since he’s gotten engaged, Junhui would admire the ring for a few seconds, slip it off, and tuck it in the pocket of his chef’s uniform.

Well of course, the day he came back from his summer weekend vacation, he had showed it off to all of his co-employees in the restaurant, and some frequent customers, as well. Mingyu made a huge deal about it, and baked a whole cake that said, “Congratulations Junhui and Wonwoo for finally putting a ring on it.” Their boss, Jeonghan, even gave him his congratulations, immediately approving his leave of absence from work for whenever they choose their honeymoon to be. “And of course, we’ll be catering the whole wedding! Your discount will come in the form of you not cooking.” Jeonghan joked.

Dinner service has just ended, and the crew is cleaning up the kitchen and the dining floor. Junhui washes his hands, and puts his watch back on. He pats the breast pocket of his chef’s coat, only for him to feel no indentation of his ring. Junhui panics, patting wildly all around his coat, to no avail. He removes the coat, and continues to pat over his shirt, over his pants- nothing, no ring. 

Junhui’s head whips around, spotting Mingyu on the pastry bench nearby,

“Mingyu, have you seen my ring?”

“Uh no, Junnie. Maybe you just dropped it?” Mingyu replies, but his attention is fixed on a cake he’s packing up.

With that, Junhui crouches down by the floor, tracing his usual path for any familiar glint of silver. He’s growing even more panicked now. He can’t believe he’s actually lost his engagement ring, the one the love of his life had generously bought and offered him, the one signifying his taken hand for marriage. Tears are beginning to well up in his eyes, when he knocks into a pair of legs.

“Junnie, what’s wrong? What are you looking for?” Jeonghan asks.

“My ring, Hannie,” Junhui answers in a shaky voice, “I can’t…. I can’t find it…”

Jeonghan then turns towards the rest of the crew and commands, “To everyone sweeping the floor, please be cautious and look out for a ring!” He turns back to Junhui, and pulls him up in a standing position, “Calm down, Junhui, it’s just here. We’ll find it.”

They didn’t. Junhui now drives back home, left hand feeling lighter without his engagement ring. Junhui’s imagination drifts off to hypothetical (ridiculous) arguments where Wonwoo gets upset and they break up because Junhui couldn’t take care of a ring, let alone, a marriage. Junhui tells himself to calm down and stop thinking of ridiculous impossible scenarios when he finally parks in their building parking lot. He rests his head on the steering wheel, carefully inhaling and exhaling so as not to let more tears to spill out. He has devised a plan- tomorrow, Junhui will find an exact replica of the ring, buy it for himself no matter how expensive it may be, and Wonwoo will never know that he lost it. In reality, he and Wonwoo have agreed not to make any huge purchases at the moment, in order to save money for the wedding. But Junhui supposes he’ll just have to cut down the budget for some things. Who needs a crap-ton of flowers or a hugeass wedding cake anyway, right? If that’s what it takes.

\----- 

Junhui is cooking dinner, while Wonwoo is doing some light cleaning around the apartment. Junhui’s quite distracted, and he’s hoping Wonwoo doesn’t notice. As he waits for the chicken to cook, he’s frantically (and secretly) surfing the jewelry shops in the Internet, in search of _his_ ring. Why he’s never thought of actually asking Wonwoo where he bought the said ring is beyond him, and now the task of just sneakily _replacing_ his engagement ring is proving to be way more difficult than he thought. This is why rings come in boxes, Junhui thinks for the umpteenth time. Or what if he sneaks around Wonwoo’s things while he’s asleep, and maybe he can find that ring box with the store name etched on it. Okay, good plan. Yes, Junhui will just have to snoop into his fiancé’s stuff…

“Junnie, do you smell something burning?” Wonwoo’s voice snaps him back into his senses.

Junhui’s eyes grow wide and he runs to the stove, “Oh shit!!!!” he quickly removes the pan from the heat, the pan now containing horribly blackened chicken. “Shit, shit!!!” He continues to exclaim as he dumps all of the ruined meat in the trash. “Okay, it looks like we have no dinner now! We will just starve!" 

He feels arms wrap around his waist from behind, and a mouth pressing light kisses on his shoulder. “Babe, calm down… It’s just chicken. It’s no big deal…” Wonwoo is slowly swaying them now, trying to wind Junhui back down.

“Wonwoo, I’m a chef who burns his food and can’t feed his fiancé.” Junhui is fully aware that he’s whining like a child now.

“Oh baby, you feed me everyday!” Wonwoo laughs, “You seem like you had a bad day at work. Wanna talk about it?”

Junhui’s face flushes with anxiety with the idea of telling Wonwoo just exactly _what_ happened at work so he just whispers, “No, babe, nothing happened at work…”

“Okay, then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I’m just tired…”

“Ah let’s order some pizza and have a movie night. Will that make you feel better?”

“I hope,” (If I miraculously find the beautiful ring you bought me in the pizza box, Junhui thinks) 

“Okay, go call the pizza place, I’ll clean this mess, alright?” Wonwoo says soothingly, pressing one last kiss on Junhui’s temple, before letting Junhui go from his embrace.

 Junhui feels a pang of fear in his heart. What if Wonwoo finds out he’s lost the ring? And now, for the first time ever in their years of being together, he even manages to fail cooking dinner for Wonwoo? What is happening? Is this a sign? Junhui shakes these outlandish thoughts in his head. He should just call the pizza place; otherwise, he really would _not_ be able to feed his own fiancé.

After sitting through a couple movies, snuggled in Wonwoo’s arms and having devoured two boxes of pizza, Junhui briefly forgets about the missing ring and just relaxes in his fiancé’s presence. Junhui has been very conscious in hiding his left hand from Wonwoo’s grasp. It’s been a few hours now, and he’s thankful Wonwoo hasn’t noticed his naked ringless hand. The prospect of surviving the night without Wonwoo sensing something’s off feels a lot clearer in Junhui’s head now. Everything’s gonna be fine. Tomorrow, he’ll be donning a ring again, Junhui assures himself.

Just then, he washing machine dings, indicating that its wash cycle just finished.

“I’ll get it, Junnie.” Wonwoo whispers before giving Junhui a quick peck on the top of his head, and standing up from the couch.

Junhui settles back into the pillows, slowly drifting to sleep, when Wonwoo calling his name snaps him back awake.

“Junhui, come here…” Wonwoo gently calls from their small laundry room.

Junhui sees Wonwoo by the washing machine, clutching a wad of pink button-downs, which Junhui fully knows _used_ to be pristine white. Those are Wonwoo’s work shirts, and in Junhui’s immense distraction tonight, he had misplaced a red garment along with them in the wash.

“Shit!” Junhui gasps, tears falling from his eyes, “I just can’t seem to do anything right tonight, huh?”

Junhui runs into their bedroom, plopping down on the bed face down, and loudly sobbing into a pillow. After a few crying fits, Junhui feels the bed dip beside him, and a soothing hand running through his hair. 

“Baby, they’re just shirts! I can buy more! Please stop crying… I don’t blame you… I didn’t mean to upset you.” he hears Wonwoo say in a gentle voice.

Junhui doesn’t answer, and instead, continues to wet the pillow with even more tears. Initially, Junhui has felt terrible for losing such a precious and important thing Wonwoo had given him. He’s not particularly superstitious, but now he feels that his mishaps tonight can’t be a coincidence. The weight of guilt and the fear of failing to be a good future husband to Wonwoo have all crashed down in Junhui’s heart. And here he is, crying over red-stained laundry.

“Junhui, there’s something clearly bothering you tonight.” Wonwoo continues after a few minutes of just Junhui sobbing, “Please tell me so I can make it better, please, babe?”

 Junhui finally lifts his head from the pillow and looks at Wonwoo. He figures maybe he should just tell Wonwoo about the missing ring, but instead he shakily replies with, “I burned your food and I stained your work shirts pink.”

“That’s just dinner and laundry! So what?” Wonwoo pulls Junhui into a sitting position now, “There’s something else. Please just tell me. I’m getting really worried.” 

 Here goes- Junhui knew he couldn’t keep a secret from the love of his life for too long. Junhui stretches his left hand towards Wonwoo. “I lost it… I lost it at work.” With that, he cries even harder, unable to hold back his (irrational) thoughts any longer. “And now I wasn’t able to cook you dinner! Or wash your laundry! I’m gonna be a bad husband, Wonwoo! What if this is a sign? What if the universe took my ring to tell me that you shouldn’t marry me at all because I’ll be a crap husband? I’m so scared I won’t be good enough for you!” 

“Junhui, you’re being ridiculous!” Wonwoo immediately gathers the weeping Junhui in his arms, “Babe, it’s just dinner, it’s just laundry, it’s just a ring! he says while soothing Junhui’s back. “Please don’t ever think you’re not good enough for me. You’re way more than I could ever ask for.”

“Are you sure? You can have anyone you want!” Junhui’s tears are wetting Wonwoo’s shirt now, “Someone who won’t lose engagement rings! I’m such a terrible fiancé already for losing it, how can I be a good husband?” 

“Please, baby, you’re just saying nonsense now.” Wonwoo pulls away to wipe the tears away from Junhui’s face. “I don’t care about some ring. With or without it, I still want to marry the heck out of you. You are the most amazing fiancé in the entire world, and of course, you’ll make the greatest husband too! I can’t imagine marrying anyone else.” 

“Are you upset I lost it?” Junhui asks in a small voice.

 Wonwoo takes Junhui’s left hand and peppers it with kisses, especially the area where the ring used to sit. “I’m not upset, I promise! Don’t worry. I’ll buy you an even better one with prettier and bigger diamonds! You won’t ever lose it because you’ll be able to see it from miles away!”

Junhui responds with a watery laugh, feeling embarrassed now for crying over such juvenile things. Did he save a country in his past life or something to deserve such an amazing person like Wonwoo? “I’m sorry,” he pulls Wonwoo back into an embrace, “You know I remove it when I cook, and it just went missing. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry for crying.”

“Aww, it’s really okay, Junnie. I’m actually very relieved, I thought you wanted to break up with me or something!” Wonwoo laughs, “It’s just a ring, babe. It’s nothing. As long as I still get to marry you, right?”

“You’re right.” Junnie replies, finally ceasing his tears, “I promise never to remove my wedding ring when I cook. Or like have a special ring rack in the kitchen or something.”

“Yeah that should be a thing. Tell Jeonghan you guys have to install special ring racks.”

\-----

That weekend, they decided to return to the beach where Wonwoo proposed, despite the fact that it’s now winter. Here they are again, walking hand in hand by the shore, saying nothing. Junhui looks at Wonwoo and smiles to himself. Maybe they should have the wedding right here, he thinks. Place some carpet or wood platform over the sand, fill the place with flowers, it’ll be perfect.

“What are you smiling for?” Junhui hears Wonwoo ask.

“Nothing,” He responds, flashing an even brighter smile, “I’m just lucky to have you.”

“Aish I have such a cheesy fiancé!” Wonwoo teases, scrunching up his nose, which takes Junhui’s breath every time.

Wonwoo then starts to tug on Junhui’s arm. “Babe, look! It’s the gazebo I told you about!” He runs towards the small wooden gazebo nearby and pulls Junhui with him. 

“Is this where you planned on proposing back in summer?” Junhui laughs, a little out of breath. 

“Yeah, but actually…” Suddenly, Wonwoo bends on one knee in front of Junhui. “this is where I planned on proposing _again_ now.” 

“Wonwoo, don’t be ridiculous! Stand up!” Junhui playfully slaps his shoulder and tries to pull him up from kneeling. 

“No, I’m completely serious!”

“Sure, babe.”

Wonwoo reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small box. Junhui gasps in disbelief. “Wonwoo, what the hell is this? If you actually bought another ring, please take it back because we’re supposed to be saving up for the wedding!”

In response, Wonwoo says nothing and just opens the box. Inside is Junhui’s ring- the simple silver band delicately studded with diamonds- it’s actually _his_ ring. “See, it’s in the box now, babe.” Wonwoo says quietly.

 Junhui covers his mouth and almost leaps in joy, “Babe, you found it??!! Where?!”

“It was in your bag the whole time, Junhui!” Wonwoo laughs, “I needed some coins the other day so I took some from your bag pocket and it was right there!”

“Why didn’t just tell me?” Junhui asks, a little bit too loudly.

“Well I saw it as a chance to propose again! Properly this time! I totally messed up the first time and you deserve a much better proposal.”

“Wonwoo, the first time was already perfect. You don’t need to propose again!” Junhui attempts a second time to make Wonwoo stand up.

“Babe, shut up and just let me have this!” Junhui’s already-fiance insists.

“Fine, I’m all ears!”

“Junhui… I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you…”

“So you’re seriously going to say the exact same speech?” Junhui giggles.

“Babe, shut up! As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted,” Wonwoo jokes, eliciting another giggle from Junhui, “It’s been how many years later, and I’m deeper in love. I love it when you cook me dinner, even if sometimes you burn it despite you being a chef…" 

“Hey that was one time!”

“I love it when you wash my laundry, even when you turned my work shirts pink _that one time_!”

“Okay, if you’re going to enlist my failures then I very much prefer that first proposal, thank you very much!”

“I love it when you lost _this_ ring, you were devastated and tried to hide it from me. I love how you think you need to try to be the perfect husband for me. But babe, you’re already perfect- you don’t need to try ever. Your measure of a perfect husband does not and will never be defined by your cooking or your laundry skills. You’re perfect because you’re you, Junhui.” 

Junhui has started sobbing now, so Wonwoo reaches out to hold his hand. “Babe, I am honored to ask you _again_ , will you marry me?” 

“Yes, of course, Wonwoo!! Ugh you didn’t have to make me cry in the process!” Junhui tugs Wonwoo up for a tight embrace.

“So do you want to wear it or?” he hears Wonwoo laugh into his hair. 

Junhui pulls away and outstretches his hand, “Yes, just put it on! My left hand has felt weird all week without it!”

Just like that first night Wonwoo proposed, they kiss, with a cool winter breeze this time. They remain in each other’s embrace for a little while, feeling each other exhale, whispering small “I love you’s” into each other’s ear. When they finally pull away, Junhui marvels at Wonwoo’s beautiful smile, and gives him another quick peck on the lips. 

They’re driving on the highway car now, set to return home. Junhui keeps one hand on the steering wheel, the other intertwined with Wonwoo’s. After a comfortable silence, Junhui asks, “So um… where did you buy the ring again? You know for uh… future references…”

\-----

The next Monday, Junhui gets ready for lunch service. He puts on his chef’s coat, rolls up his sleeves, and removes his watch. He stretches his hand to marvel at his beautiful engagement ring for the nth time. He’s not quite sure what to do with it now- he’s afraid of removing it again at work, but at the same time, he doesn’t want it damaged. Special ring racks should totally be thing in their kitchen, he thinks.

“Hey, you found it!” Mingyu says from behind Junhui. 

“Yeah,” Junhui giggles as he turns around to face the pastry chef, “Wonwoo found it in my bag pocket! I can’t believe I never bothered to look there!”

 In response, Mingyu’s eyes widen and he blurts out, “Right! Oh my god! I saw it on the floor the day you lost it and you were too busy making pasta, so I just put it in your bag! I totally forgot about it! I’m so sorry, Junnie!” Mingyu then buries his face in his hands.

Junhui laughs, pulling Mingyu into a hug. “Tsk tsk, Kim Mingyu! You can make it up to me by giving me a discount for the wedding cake.” 

           

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> let's be friends <3 twt: @soonhuishine


End file.
